Girls' Night In
by criminalmindsfan7
Summary: Emily and JJ are having a movie night, but can JJ control her rapidly growing feelings? Horror movies, dancing and a sleepover.


- Forgot about Henry when writing this story, so lets just say he's staying with a family member -

* * *

><p>Girls' Night in<p>

Jennifer Jareau had never been the type of person that let other people worry about her problems. She was good at covering up her emotions. She had to be working with a team full of the world's best profilers.

Even when Will had just up and left her, a long time had passed before anyone had figured it out. She'd spent too much time with Emily Prentiss and had learned to compartmentalize just as well as she could.

Will was in the past now, no longer the problem that bothered JJ. In fact her new problem was the person who first found out about Will's leaving, the person who comforted her and helped her with Henry.

Emily Prentiss.

JJ had always thought of herself as straight. She had a baby for god's sake. She was straight.

But what was it that she'd heard Garcia say 'Spaghetti's straight until it gets hot and wet.'

And that phrase sent so many thoughts rushing through her mind. The idea of getting hot and wet with Emily caused so many dirty and completely inappropriate images to flash through her head.

The blonde knew that these thoughts had to leave her mind immediately, as the beautiful brunette that had recently invaded her mind was due to arrive at her house any minute.

As if on cue, there came three soft knocks on the front door. JJ quickly checked her appearance in the mirror. Her friend was only coming over for movies and popcorn, but she still wanted to look good for her. After smoothing out the creases in her grey knee length skirt and straightening her blue shirt, she made her way to the front door to greet her friend.

* * *

><p>Jennifer Jareau almost had to do a double take when she opened the door. Emily Prentiss stood before her in a low-cut red t-shirt and a black skirt that fell an inch or two above the knee, her hair curled beautifully. Had Emily gone to this effort for her? Surely not. She had just used tonight as an excuse to dress up, right?<p>

"You gonna let me in or not Jareau?" The older female's voice rang, chuckling softly.

Crap, she was staring at her. Again. "Sure, come on in. Hey, where's your car?"

"I took a cab because, I brought wine." Emily announced as she entered the small house, her arm rubbing accidently against JJ's as she passed her, driving the blonde insane from the point of contact.

JJ took the bottle from Emily and then retrieved two glasses from the kitchen and a couple of packs of popcorn, before returning to the sitting room to find Emily on the couch, holding up the movie 'Nightmare on Elm Street'.

"You wanna watch this?" The brunette grinned up at her friend from the couch.

"Sure." JJ nodded, before taking the movie from Emily and placing it in the player. She then took her seat on the couch next to Emily, far enough away from her to be able to control herself, but close enough to not alert any suspicion.

Things were okay when the movie started, but as they got further into the movie, Emily moved herself closer and closer to the blonde. When Emily rested her head against the younger female's shoulder, JJ found herself unable to concentrate on the screen anymore. All her mind could think about was the heated spot where the brunette's head lay and the smell of vanilla shampoo that filled her nostrils.

As Emily moved her body closer to her friend, she looked up at her in amazement. "How is this not scaring you?" She questioned. "I mean I know we see a lot in our line of work, but come on, this is terrifying."

From what little bit of the movie JJ had taken in, she was sure her friend what right, it was scary. But it was not half as scary as her rapidly growing feelings for the brunette. "It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Her eyes widened. "I'm never going to be able to sleep again. I don't even want to go home tonight."

"You can stay here if you want." _What the hell was that?_ JJ silently asked herself. She knew she was really playing with fire now.

"Really?" Emily smiled up at her younger. "You don't mind?"

_No I don't mind, but I think you might when I jump you in the middle of the night. _"No, you can stay if you want to."

"Thanks JJ, you're the best." With that said, the brunette, rested her head against her friend's shoulder once more and returned her attention to the screen.

JJ tried to follow suit and pay attention to the movie. This became even more difficult when Emily jumped out of her skin and grabbed hold of the younger agent's hand.

* * *

><p>After what felt than an eternity to JJ, the movie finally came to an end.<p>

Emily released the blonde's hand, and sat up. "Hey, we didn't open the wine or eat any of the popcorn."

"Oh, yeah." JJ offered her friend a small smile, before reaching for the bottle, she could really use a drink. "You want some now?"

"Yes," Emily replied, holding the two glasses "might calm me down a bit. I can't believe that movie didn't bother you even a little."

The two ladies leaned back in the couch. Emily sipped away at her wine, as JJ practically downed hers in one, before pouring herself a second glass.

"Wow, somebody's thirsty." Emily announced, with a childlike giggle.

JJ ignored the remark, leaning forward to look through the other movies Emily had brought with her. "So, do you wanna watch another movie?"

She really wished she could retract the question as she noticed all the movies Emily had brought with her, were horror movies. She wasn't sure if she could control herself if she had to spend another couple of hours with the object of her fantasies pressed up against her.

"No, one was bad enough."

_Thank God._ "Okay, well shall we put on some music?" _Music? Are you trying to kill yourself?_

"Sure." Emily jumped up from her seat, placing her now empty glass on the coffee table, before striding over to JJ's CD collection.

The brunette placed a disc in the stereo and pressed play. An up tempo song began to pump out through the big black speakers and JJ witnessed as Emily started to sway her hips to the beat, slowly making her way back around the coffee table to the now reddening blonde.

The younger girl practically gawked at Emily as she moved to the beat, throwing her arms in the air, showing off a small stripe of pale flesh between her shirt and skirt. _Great idea JJ, 'let's put on some music'. What should I suggest next, strip poker perhaps?_

"Come and dance." Emily beckoned, pouting when JJ shook her head. "Please."

The blonde downed the last of the liquid in her second glass, before putting the glass down and allowing the older female to pull her up from the couch.

Emily took hold of JJ's hands and held them in the air as she continued to sway effortlessly to the beat. JJ's movements were less effortless and more uneasy as she staggered around in front of her dance partner, keeping her eyes fixed on the wall.

The pair had barely started dancing, when JJ stood on Emily's foot, before staggering backwards into the coffee table, falling down and banging her head.

"Oh my God, JJ, are you okay?" Emily bent over the young blonde, kneeling down by her side.

"I'm fine." She assured her, smiling at the concern in her friends dark brown eyes. "I just hit my head."

"Aw." Emily leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of JJ's head, unintentionally giving the younger agent a perfect view of her cleavage. "Did you start drinking before I arrived?"

"No. I'm just a bit tired."

Emily smiled down at her friend, before pulling her up off of the floor. "Okay, let's go to bed."

_Oh no._

* * *

><p>JJ followed Emily into her bedroom, subtly watching the way her luscious curves moved against the dark fabric of her skirt.<p>

"JJ, do you have an old T-shirt I can throw on?" Emily asked pulling her red shirt up and over her head, tossing it playfully towards the younger female.

"Emily, what are doing?" JJ enquired, eyes wide as she took in the sight before her. Emily's firm pale breasts were bulging out of her black bar. JJ couldn't tear her eyes away.

"I'm getting changed, do you have an old t-shirt?" She asked again. "It's not a problem if you don't, I can just sleep in my underwear."

"God no," JJ rushed to her closet, swiftly pulling out a baggy blue top. "Here."

"Thanks." Emily took the t-shirt and pulled it on, before removing her shoes, socks and skirt and climbing into the double bed.

JJ changed into her own pajamas, and sipped under the comforter, being careful not to touch her friend.

"Night, JJ."

"Night, Em."

"JJ?"

"What?"

"I'm not sleepy."

JJ snickered at that. "You sound like Henry. Now go to sleep."

"But I'm not tired." Emily whined.

JJ poked the older profiler in the stomach, drawing a scream from her. Emily retaliated and started to tickle the blonde.

"Stop." JJ pleaded out through her laughter.

"No way, you started this Blondie." She continued her attack.

"Okay, I'm sorry." She managed to get out. "Please stop."

Emily stilled her fingers for a moment but kept the blonde pinned underneath her. "I'll stop on one condition."

"Anything." JJ assured her.

"Kiss me."

"Wait, what?" The younger agent asked, unsure of what she just heard.

"You heard me, Jennifer."

Before Emily had time to realize what was happening, she was flipped on her back, her arms pinned above her head, as a pair of soft lips pressed against her own. It wasn't long before JJ forced her tongue inside Emily's mouth, wasting no time at all searching every depth.

When they finally broke apart, both women were panting, trying to draw in as much air as they could.

JJ was the first to speak. "I've wanted to do that all night."

"Me too." Emily let out a long yawn.

JJ rolled off the brunette and lay facing her on her side. "Now go to sleep."

"But Mom." Emily whined once again. "I already told you, I'm not sleepy."

JJ chucked at that and pulled Emily into her arms, pressing a light kiss to her lips. "Sleep."

"No."

"Are you always going to be like this?" She grinned at the beauty beside her.

"Yes. you'll get used to it."

"Emily you..." She was cut off by the brunette's lips on her own. "Emily..." Emily kissed her again. "Em..." And again. "You really don't play by the rules do you?"

"Nope, but like I said, you'll get used to it."

JJ knew she was right. She could easily get used to all of this; sharing a bed with Emily, kissing Emily, arguing with Emily. This was reality now, no longer a fantasy, no longer a problem.


End file.
